


Double Drabble: The Two Seans

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Series: Pet Smut [2]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Animal roles roleplay, April Showers Challenge 2011, Double Drabble, Kink, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-05
Updated: 2003-08-05
Packaged: 2017-10-18 12:45:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Double Drabble: The Two Seans

Viggo has a dog named Sean. He likes his dog very much. They go for walks every day. Some mornings, Sean licks Viggo's face.

One day Sean Bean came to visit. He was very mad that Viggo had a dog named after him. Dog Sean growled at Human Sean and almost bit his ankles. Viggo didn't know what to do.

Then he had an idea. He locked Dog Sean in the living room and then took Human Sean to the bedroom. They made a lot of grunting noises. When they came out, Human Sean's hair was all mused like he'd been sleeping. Viggo was smiling.

Human Sean took Dog Sean for a walk. Viggo took the car to the puppy store and bought a large collar and leash. He left them in the hallway where Human Sean could easily find them. Then he went out for pizza and tea.

When he came back, Viggo found his two Seans sitting in the living room by the door. They were both panting. Human Sean was wearing his collar and leash. Dog Sean was wearing _his_ collar and leash. Viggo was very happy. He decided to keep both of them.

Wild puppy sex.  
   
 


End file.
